Question: If $x \diamond y = 3x+y$ and $x \odot y = x(y-7)$, find $(0 \diamond -2) \odot 6$.
First, find $0 \diamond -2$ $ 0 \diamond -2 = (3)(0)-2$ $ \hphantom{0 \diamond -2} = -2$ Now, find $-2 \odot 6$ $ -2 \odot 6 = -2(6-7)$ $ \hphantom{-2 \odot 6} = 2$.